leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
内测物品
The following items below were present in the alpha version of League of Legends and were either removed or reworked in a later stage of the game.Abandoned Items ThreadUnused Item Icons Item list : +5% movement speed, Unique Active: Teleports your champion to a target location. 120 seconds cooldown.In-game image of the Ancient Pocket Watch : Click to consume, restores 400 health and 200 mana over 10 seconds. It can only be used after scoring a killing blow on a champion. Blink Dagger: Unique Active: Teleports your champion to a target location once every 2 minutes. Any damage taken during the cast time will interrupt the cast. : +95 ability power, +70 armor, Unique Passive: 15% cooldown reduction, Unique Active: Reduces target enemy champion's ability power and attack damage by 70% for 4 seconds (600 range). 90 second cooldown.Breathstealer in-game shot Gouging Blade: +25% attack speed, +25 hp per 5 sec, Unique Passive: Chance on hit, to apply a minor damage over time effect that deals 10 damage per second for 10 seconds, during which time the target cannot regenerate their health. : +20 attack damage, +30 magic resistance, Unique Passive: After taking magic damage you gain attack damage for 8 seconds. Bonus stacks up to 25 attack damage after taking 600 magic damage.Old Hexdrinker on the EU Forum Lightslicer: +45% attack speed, +12% critical strike chance, Passive: Every third attack becomes guaranteed to hit and deals 75 bonus Magic Damage. Mana Battery: +300 health, +25 ability power, Unique Passive: 20% chance on attack for your next spellcast to gain +100 ability power. : +35 attack damage, +20% critical strike chance, Passive: 25% chance on attack to reveal the target to your team, prevent them from dodging, and reduce armor by 20 for 4 seconds. Mournblade: +15% life steal, Passive: restores 50 health after killing a unit. Oponn's Razor: +15% life steal, +40% attack speed, Unique Passive: 30% chance on hit to proc a debuff that increases the damage received by enemy champion attacks by 8 magic damage by 8 seconds. This effect stacks to a maximum of 6. : +25% critical strike chance, +500 mana, Unique Passive: Your magic damage has a chance (based on critical chance) to deal 25% extra True Damage.Oracle's Hood Parasitic Recurve Bow: +10% life steal, +40% attack speed, Passive: 5% mana leech. : Unique aura: +25 armor, +30 magic resistance to nearby allies.Pendant of Zephiris : Click to consume: restores 175 health and 150 mana over 15 seconds. Razzle's Pride : +550 health, +50 armor, Unique Passive: Shields your champion, absorbing the next 250 damage, +80% of your ability power (25 sec cooldown). : +24 armor, +10 health regen per 5 sec, Unique passive: upon being hit, restores 20 health over 5 seconds, does not stack. Also known as the Renewal Shell. : +50 attack damage, +40 magic resistance, +16% life steal, Unique Passive: After taking magic damage you gain attack damage and magic resistance for 8 seconds. Bonus stacks up to 50 Attack Damage and 50 Magic Resistance after taking 800 magic damage.Runegorger Savant's Stone: +25 health regen per 5 sec, +12 mana regen per 5 sec, PRIME Passive: Subjugate magic- Decreases damage received by area of effect abilities by 20%. : Teleport to target allied structure. Max: 3 stacks. 2 Minute cooldown. Soul Crystal: +30 ability power, +300 health, Unique Passive Aura: Grants yourself and nearby friendly champions +20 ability power and +200 health. : +52 ability power +64 armor, Unique Active: Shields your champion, absorbing 200 damage + 150% of your ability power; expires after 4 seconds. 45 second cooldown.The Rose's Pride : +25 ability power, +54 armor, Unique Passive: +25 ability power + 60 armor, Unique passive: On being hit by a spell or attack, reduce spell cooldowns by 0.4 sec and restore 20 mana (does not occur more than once a second).Wizard's Regalia Wrathfire Bracelet: +70 ability power, +30 magic resistance, Passive: On spell cast, you hit each nearby enemy for magic damage equal to 8% of their current health (4 sec cooldown). : Unique Passive: Enhanced Movement 2, Unique Active: Teleports your Champion to the targeted location. 240 second cooldown.Yordle Stompers imageYordle Stompers video Unknown Effect Items Zeal and Sheen.png|Zeal and Sheen Wrathfire Crossbow.png|Wrathfire Crossbow Starks Fervor Old.png|Stark's Fervor (Old) Skull Crusher.png|Skull Crusher Sharpening Stone.png|Sharpening Stone Shadows Ire.png|Shadow's Ire Scroll of Speed.png|Scroll of Speed Rejuvenation Potion 2.png|Rejuvenation Potion Phage and Zeal.png|Phage and Zeal Netherrift Armor.png|Netherrift Armor Megaton Mallet.png|Megaton Mallet Mechanism.png|Mechanism Mech.png|Mech Loosely Packed Grenade.png|Loosely Packed Grenade Long Staff.png|Long Staff Knife.png|Knife Infernos Justice.png|Inferno's Justice Hurricane.png|Hurricane Healing Totem.png|Healing Totem Galeforce.png|Galeforce Exquisite Candy.png|Exquisite Candy Clever Hoop.png|Clever Hoop Byfire Bracer.png|Byfire Bracer Patch History May 29, 2009 Patch: * REMOVED . May 15, 2009 Patch: * REMOVED * armor increased to 24 from 20. May 9, 2009 Patch: * NEW : Low tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance item with UNIQUE Passive: +25 Armor / +30 Magic Resist Aura (Affects Minions). Alpha Week 2: * Changed effect for . }} References Category:Removed Items Category:Removed Content en:Alpha items es:Objetos Alfa